


【双萨】Midnight Blue

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: ——那朵玫瑰终究掉到了地上。





	【双萨】Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Midnight Blue为一种深紫色的玫瑰，有一种盛开到糜烂的美。  
2.米萨（Michelangelo Salieri）称呼为米开朗，班萨（Francesco Salieri）称呼为弗朗切斯科，flo萨（Antonio Salieri）称呼为安东尼奥。  
3.可能含有极轻微莫萨，提前预警。  
4.部分内容改编自与我的弗朗切斯科的对戏记录，已获本人许可。  
5.弃权声明：所有角色归摇滚莫扎特导演及编剧所有。

“米开朗，过来。”

弗朗切斯科拉开门时米开朗正在门外，谁也说不清他是正在那里等着长兄将房门打开还是他的长兄听见了他经过的脚步声——很大几率是前者。萨列里的府邸上总是铺着厚重的地毯，哪怕是靠近庭院的、常年有阳光和玫瑰芬芳从窗边透出来的走廊。

“兄长。”

米开朗进了他的房间，那个有着沉重帷幕和黑色三角钢琴的房间。弗朗切斯科似乎是刚誊写完一份乐谱，木质书桌上堆叠着几张记满音符的纸张，还有散乱在面上的还沾有墨水的羽毛笔。这并不寻常，众所周知每一位萨列里，以他的长兄为首，从来都有将桌面收拾整洁的习惯。米开朗靠近他，身上隐约传出一缕玫瑰的香味，新鲜得仿佛刚从玫瑰园中摘下来，和他平日喜欢的干玫瑰全然不同。

“你又去找了莫扎特。”

肯定的一个陈述句，连尾音也不曾泛起些许波澜，沉稳仿佛法庭上着黑袍的法官陈诉罪状。米开朗抬起头来看他，似乎试图从那双异色瞳眸中发现一丝半缕的情绪波动——无论是责备、愤怒抑或失望。而后他在蓝褐色交织的一波平静中垂下头来，目光落在一小片脚边的光点上。

“我没有，兄长。”

“难道当时隔壁包厢的人不是你吗？”

一声极短促的轻笑从米开朗喉中发出。他的确去了那场歌剧，一个人待在二楼角落的包厢里。那些音符如黑鸦捕食一次次将他的灵魂啄食，他被撕裂成无穷碎片，又在每一个短暂的休止符中被缝合起来。但他绝不会把这些说出口，正如那些被他揉碎、连尖刺也扎进手心的干玫瑰，一切都在静默中心知肚明。

“这么说您也在现场。”

“……有人那么告诉我。”

“谁能从我的包厢门口经过还去告诉您这件事？”

他蓦然咄咄逼人了几分，弗朗切斯科也听出了这一点。他对自己的这个兄弟并没有——而这也绝非他身为长兄的失职部分——对安东尼奥那样的了解，也许是米开朗比他们谁都更擅长隐藏自己的情绪，他极少露出微笑，而弗朗切斯科更无法确定每一个微笑中的含义。

“这件事你无需知道，我只希望你回答我的问题，为什么你会去观看莫扎特的歌剧。”

“怎么，您对莫扎特的音乐难道就毫无感触？连谁去看了他的歌剧都知道，恐怕您也不像表现的这样冷静。”

那逾越的部分更多了，弗朗切斯科隐约感到一些不一样的东西，如同一声沉闷的枪响穿透向来被浓厚黑暗遮蔽的藩篱，那些原本不可言说、尖锐而肆意的事物从狭小枪洞处呈雾状飘飞出来。他的喉结上下滚动，最后落出一句苍白的斥责。

“这就是你对待长兄的态度？米开朗。”

米开朗又靠近了一些，他身上新鲜玫瑰的味道更加明显了，那些早有准备的话语不疾不徐以他以往的声音落入弗朗切斯科耳畔，“我的确想要更改对您的态度，比如说，就在此刻，我想要将您的嘴唇咬破。”

“……这是兄弟乱伦。”

弗朗切斯科后退了半步，他终于明显地感觉到了那些东西：从米开朗身上传来的带着侵略性的热度，他不知何时抬起来的白焰般炽热的视线，还有那几个简单而不容否定的单词，轰地一声撞入他身遭的安全距离中，烧成一片彗星似的白炽光芒。

“我绝不会再隐藏我对您的欲望，除非是我不希望您知道的那部分。”

弗朗切斯科蓦然想起他拉开门时米开朗已经在门外，神色平静好像他早已预料到对方会将门打开。他无法确定米开朗的这番话是从什么时候开始准备，也许是在他站在门外时，又或者更早，在他决定前往观看莫扎特的歌剧时。

“无论是什么欲望，这都是错误的，我想你很清楚这一点才对。”

“那么当您听见莫扎特的音乐的时候，那触动也被您隐藏掩埋起来，而下定去毁掉他的决心——在这样的情况下，您能把它冠以‘正确’的名号吗？现在却来和我讲对错，弗朗切斯科。”

他还用着“您”的尊称，却已经开始直呼对方的名号了。米开朗再清楚不过莫扎特和他的音乐带来的那些凝固在最深沉的长夜中、噬穿心脏的嫉妒和痛苦，对他，对弗朗切斯科，对安东尼奥都是如此，他们手中把握着尖锐雪白的利刃，却在沾血的一刻犹疑不决。是弗朗切斯科先做出的选择，理所当然，他才是美泉宫的乐师长，他拥有最高的权力和煽动那些贵族所必须的交际。而此刻米开朗面前的人尾音带上了一丝不易察觉的颤抖，仿佛赎罪者捧上圣烛的一刻。

“不……不，我没想毁掉他，从没有。那只能算作是个提醒，这一切也都是正确的，而你却不一样，我们说的并不是同一件事。这种无意义的话题无需进行下去了，你若是没有其他事就回去吧。”

“破坏他的歌剧也是您所谓的‘提醒’了。”

米开朗毫无所谓地将对方的作为点出来，还没到他后退的时刻。凡是见过他和那位阿马德乌斯的人都惊异于他们相似的长相，而他们在某些方面上亦是如出一辙地固执，“当您的心脏为他颤动、您深知他的成就绝对能够超越您时，您难道心底从未升起过那样的火焰，叫嚣着要将他隐藏，将他燃烧殆尽？兄长，分不清自己内心的人究竟是谁？我反而要比您更加坦白。”

“这只是适可而止，这便是我所谓的提醒。够了。”

弗朗切斯科隐约感到一丝烦躁，米开朗逼迫得越紧，他身上那股玫瑰香味就越浓郁，几乎已经形成了一整片混沌的浓雾，将他整个包裹在里面，他的语调随着拔高了起来，“够了！分得清与分不清自然是我的事，而我的事可从未需要你来提醒我这些。天色已晚，你现在也不需要留在我的房间继续讨论这样毫无意义的事。”

“您总是这样，从不让我或者安东尼奥插手您的想法，而您又怎么能够保证自己的选择一定正确？在所有怒火中烧或者为一个抉择而辗转的夜中，您从不想要去向谁提出疑问：是否应该如此。我的眼睛看得正如我所感受到的一样明确，就算不再提及您想要如何对待莫扎特，我也要重新阐明那既已经被说出就必须坦白在天光下的欲望——我爱您，因此我不会就此离开。”

弗朗切斯科那向来携着长兄与家主威严的驱逐令又一次失效了。仿佛窗外即将升起的星幕一经放纵就不再收敛璨光，米开朗笃定地挑战他的防线，直白话语平铺直叙出那个恋人们钟爱且引以为命的句子，荒唐又忠诚，大胆又郑重，融入每一个他注视窗内灯光的夜晚、每一次顺从的应答和每一个升腾又被压抑下去的阴暗念头——它们在他阴郁俊美的外表下堆积腐烂，连他的音乐也从未将其述说。

“我从不需要你们两个插手我的想法，自然我也不需要任何人来涉足我的想法，这是同等的，你不是不懂这个道理。选择正确与否也应当由我来判断这一切，我不需要任何人的干涉，包括自己的兄弟……那份欲望，你本不应该暴露出来的欲望，这都是错误，这是错误的，没有人会认同这份感情。宫廷上下人人都会因此而进行嘲讽，我们会因此在这美泉宫失去地位。米开朗，收起你的这份感情与欲望，它本不应该出现。”

他好像还是那个矜贵的乐师长，萨列里家的家主，摆出训斥和教育兄弟的口吻；他好像还高高在上，将内心想法严丝合缝隐匿在冷静言语背后。似乎米开朗那番逾越的话语带来的震撼不过须臾半刻，被白炽光芒刺入的阴影只在短暂一瞬中消去，而又迅速重归于沉重帷幕遮盖的深影中。也唯独米开朗，只有米开朗，从他的长兄言语中听出了极其微妙的一分退步，甚至还为遮掩这分退步而开始语无伦次。地位向来是他这位长兄最为重视的，而这又恰巧成了多么好的一个借口——

“世俗！——美泉宫的所有人谁没有自己隐藏的秘密，就算他们的手和鼻子伸得再长，最隐秘的那些也仍然得以被关闭在每一扇门后。我不需要谁的认同，更不需要谁的祝福，只要您将手递给我，那么您就忠诚于我，而我也忠诚于您了。您大可不必担心失去地位一事，我会做得隐蔽哪怕安东尼奥也不会发现——这本也无关于他，仅仅是在您和我之间。”

“我们无权批判、评论美泉宫的那些达官贵族们，这些是他们自己的选择罢了。他们选择一辈子的雍容华贵而去隐藏那些见不得光的秘密，而你的这一选择又何尝不是？将手递给你，这又或许是什么对或错的决定，我们之间不需要谁对谁的绝对忠诚。”

弗朗切斯科说得很慢，仿佛①意大利语的初学者那般每个词都慎重斟酌。他彻底让步了，无论是出于对米开朗强硬态度的退让抑或那同样的情感也曾在他的心底抽枝拔节，米开朗并不在意究竟是哪一个原因，或许连弗朗切斯科自己也不能够明白——他们血脉相连，一同在莱尼亚诺度过所有童年的夏日，也先后来到维也纳在美泉宫供职。在那些提琴声与钢琴声交错的时刻，那些烛光下探讨乐谱的时刻，谁也无法明说在他们同样的焦糖色眼眸中曾涌动过怎样的情感——它们的一部分属于至高无上的音乐，一部分属于梦中辗转的低喃。

“……此事过后我会将这个位置交给安东尼奥，这些事无关于他，不必再将他牵涉其中。”

米开朗不确定他说的究竟是哪一件事，但这不妨碍他仍然坚持为长兄维持对方曾分外珍重的事物，“我不会向您要求职位的牺牲，安东尼奥的能力您和我都清楚，就算您不这样做，他也能够站在这个高度上。他只是心软，但不会有人就那一项而针对他——而我也向您说过多次，这必定是隐秘的，正如您不愿去评价的那些贵族的秘密一样。”

他做了个短暂的停顿，仿佛一个乐段终止的休止符，而后自唇边露出分胜利的笑意来。

“您这是答应我了，第一缕天光从窗户那边透过来时我就会从您房间悄无声息离开，谁也不会发现。”

弗朗切斯科仍然没有直面他的问题，尽管那并不像一个问题。安东尼奥，莫扎特，米开朗，这些名字繁复纠缠在一起，如在同一星座的星辰，夜色、暮光和黎明将他们缠绕，谁也不能和谁避开。

“如若陛下做出那样的选择，我们也无权过问太多，而莫扎特所拥有的才华正是我们没有的，我们太过平庸甚至不起眼，我会尊重陛下的一切决定。至于你的情感……我不做回答，那些行为总会有人瞧见，只是选择不去过问罢了。那么，现在满意这份答案了吗？”

“——所以您是答应也爱我了。”

米开朗为他的不作回答下了定论，抬起手去就着亲近距离握住对方的十指，指腹轻缓抚摸过黑色长袖包裹着的腕骨，低声补充完未竟话语，“或者再一次对自己内心的情感装聋作哑而不去聆听。无论如何，就这一让步而言，我已经得到了想要的回答，现在我能吻您的嘴唇了吗？”

他并不是在寻求一个许可，那只是一份理所当然的通知。一个用力的吻落在了弗朗切斯科的唇上，相比起轻柔的碰触更像是猎物终于得手的猛烈噬咬。弗朗切斯科尝到了铁锈味——米开朗将他的嘴唇咬破了，正如他许诺的那样。他被那冲击而来的热量撞得迫不及防，踉跄后退几步想要避开，而米开朗迅速追了上去，攥住了他的衣领，湿热舌尖重重压过他唇上的伤口，裹走那二分之一相似的血液。弗朗切斯科无法后退了，他的后腰撞上了桌面，桌腿随之向后一磨，本该发出的刺耳声响被地毯吸收殆尽。他抬起手抵住米开朗的胸口，后者已经将鲜血混合进了他的唾液，灵活软舌扫过口腔内壁，缠绕上他的舌尖用力吸吮。米开朗像一个天生的掠夺者，不过在这一刻才露出了久违而狰狞的本能。弗朗切斯科没来得及呼吸——他这方面的经验并不算太多，这并不是说他没有过情妇，他只是从未被人夺去过主导权——很快他的脸就涨红了起来，覆在米开朗胸口的手掌用力将对方推开，发出几声仓促的咳嗽声。

“米开朗！”

米开朗丝毫没有把他那一声当做训诫的意思，他只是暂停了一会儿动作，大方为他的长兄留充足平复呼吸的时间。而后他提起膝盖插入了弗朗切斯科的双腿间，暗示明显地挤压过对方性器位置，炽热吐息随之贴近了弗朗切斯科的耳畔，不容置疑地下达了他的下一个通知，“我要您，弗朗切斯科。”

他再无隐藏自己欲望的意图，直白而显然。弗朗切斯科下意识向帷幕方向望了一眼，从缝隙中透出来的最后几缕天光已经黯淡了，即将消逝在夜幕之后。他停顿了一秒，随即推开对方的那只手掌滑落了下去——这就是他的许可了，他们心知肚明。米开朗喉间又发出了一声低笑，但没有让弗朗切斯科看清他的神情，他抬手扣住弗朗切斯科的后脑再度亲吻上去，身上的玫瑰香气几乎要将弗朗切斯科溺毙在其中。那平日握着②小提琴琴弓的手指在亲吻间隙灵活地挑开了首席乐师长的长裤，握上蛰伏的性器，对待珍贵乐器一般用拇指去摩挲顶端，四指拢住柱体揉压，从那些褶皱间堆积起最原始的快感，生生将他的长兄往情潮里拖。那股本不该属于他们的火焰燃烧起来，将两人重叠身形燃烧得模糊，热潮扭曲的空气被放在唇齿间争夺，喘息声加重了，又融化成一片。米开朗显然是更加游刃有余的那一个，他表现得像熟知乐师长的那身黑衣是如何穿上弗朗切斯科的身体，因此脱起来也毫不费力；外套，马甲，它们很快轻盈地坠落下来，在地上堆成一团。他的嘴唇带着情欲的热度从弗朗切斯科的唇边移开，向下挪移，在对方的脖颈和锁骨上留下细密的深色吻痕，在弗朗切斯科制止他留下太过明显的痕迹之前。他用牙齿去捕捉弗朗切斯科的每一次颤抖，磕碰过锁骨下坚实的肉体，亲吻对方的前胸和柔软乳肉，收拢嘴唇去用力吮吸乳尖——然后得到一声带着低喘的“停下”。弗朗切斯科从未探索过这一块的快感。他就此了然了。所以米开朗将弗朗切斯科的乳尖放在齿间碾磨，用舌尖模仿性交动作去戳刺，后者的喘息一声比一声紧，最后难以忍受地闭上眼睛，五指在米开朗尚被黑衣包裹的肩膀上抓紧。米开朗放开了一些，用手指去触碰红肿起来的地方，开口也只用气音，“您这里也硬了。”

“……闭嘴。”

米开朗倒没有继续往下的意图，只是作为对对方那句话的回应加快了撸动他性器的动作。他的亲吻又辗转回来，吮咬着弗朗切斯科的耳垂，故意发出啧啧水声。他仿佛是故意要让弗朗切斯科明白现在的情况，用那些抚摸和色情声音将他往乖顺的高潮上逼。弗朗切斯科感受到他从未从米开朗身上发现的掌控力和压迫力，热流在他小腹交错冲撞，米开朗那毫不掩饰的欲求将他周身烧得发红。他还没来得及再发出什么拒绝的声音，米开朗随意瞥了他一眼，蓦然蹲了下去，将一记吮吻落在他的小腹上，他胀硬的性器就抵在对方胸口——

“——米开朗！”

他彻底高潮了，浓稠精液洒在米开朗深黑的外套和被扯散的白色领花上，明显的视觉冲击让他近乎羞愧地再闭上眼睛。米开朗显然对他的顺从十分满意，他站起身来脱掉了被弄脏的外套，附身前去亲吻长兄颤动的眼皮，一手环着对方后腰在亲吻结束时将他翻转过去，一手插入还未完全褪去的长裤中沿他大腿内侧上下抚摸。向来被严密包裹着的柔嫩软肉落入他人手中亵玩，几乎是下意识地弗朗切斯科并紧些许双腿抵抗米开朗的动作，后者压上他的脊背——这使得他半身被迫贴上了初秋冰凉的桌面，连带肿胀的乳尖一同——咬着他的耳朵低声说话。

“您得放松些，不然我怎么操您？”

弗朗切斯科不知道他的弟弟从哪儿学来的这种话，萨列里家的家教一向严格，但也正是这样下流的话语让他在一声呜咽后松开了桎梏。米开朗将手指伸进了他的口中，近乎轻佻地搅弄着软舌，勾着他的齿列不让他合拢嘴唇。唾液无可阻止地从弗朗切斯科口中溢流出来，自他唇边划开一道粘腻弧度坠上桌面。米开朗收回已然沾湿的手指，沿着他的会阴挑逗地揉抚，然后再不犹豫径直没入后穴，换来弗朗切斯科一声带颤的痛呼。那从未没入这样异物的地方此刻被撑开褶皱强行扩充，钝痛感陌生而令他惶恐，温热肠壁被触碰的感受清晰好似他亲眼看着自己是怎样被自己的兄弟扩张开，他咬紧了下唇，而米开朗还不管不顾继续将手指探得更深。他甚至还曲起了指节以坚硬骨节去寸寸按压柔软内壁，软肉层层包裹上来吸附他的指尖，米开朗故意让弗朗切斯科听见一声挑高尾音的赞叹，“您真应该看看您多么欢迎我。”

弗朗切斯科将嘴唇咬得更紧了，几乎开始泛白。米开朗又加入了两根手指，弗朗切斯科忽然感到一股尖锐的快感电流般鞭打上他的脊椎，粗重的喘息声变了，取而代之的是一声无可避免的放声呻吟。他松开了下唇改咬住了手臂，那样淫秽的、暗娼似的呻吟不应该从他的口中发出，但他更无法阻止事态向着一个远超越他把控的方向滑落，他不再占据领导地位，而是臣服——臣服。那个词在他脑海中浮现一瞬，他突然挣扎起来，而米开朗将他压得更紧，他已经能够感受到米开朗的性器隔着长裤抵着他的尾椎。

“您太心急了。”

米开朗调笑似地责备他，褪下自己的裤子释放出勃起已久的性器，手指从弗朗切斯科的后穴中抽出来，换上了胀硬性器，同时他抬手捂住了弗朗切斯科的嘴，成功地帮助他的长兄阻止了一声因性器没入而发出的痛苦呻吟。他甚至没有给弗朗切斯科更多的适应时间，性器蛮横地向深处征伐掠夺，有意无意从对方的敏感处碾压而过。这太多了，多到超过了弗朗切斯科控制的极限。弗朗切斯科大口吸入空气，仿佛要借此从疯狂袭来的快感中获得一时半刻的清明；而那只是让他发出了更多的低喘和呻吟声。声乐教师那低沉的嗓音沾染情欲沙哑，米开朗觉得他仿佛在拉动一把大提琴，手指代替琴弓揉弦，暗色的琴身被他夹在身前。他用囊袋撞击上对方臀部的低响和抽插间带出的水声伴奏，头颅亲昵地靠上对方后颈处叼着软肉厮磨噬咬，炙热的气息随意喷洒在弗朗切斯科后颈上。弗朗切斯科半身无从借力，喘息着伸出手去——抓住了桌面上离他最近的东西——那几张乐谱，上面的羽毛笔随之一滑，落下了桌面。

“您这是想要逃跑吗？”

米开朗发出了一个简单的、弗朗切斯科听不出任何语气波动的疑问句，而后他的腰就被米开朗攥紧，性器放缓速度极其刁钻地每一下都往他敏感点上戳刺。“不……不。”弗朗切斯科发出了极其模糊的求饶，刚发泄过一次的性器又诚实半硬起来，欲望的浪潮一波一波向他冲撞而来，巨浪卷走赖以生存的空气，他下半身仿佛悬在空中，被汹涌的云翳吞噬，不知什么时候就会蓦然摔到地面。

“噢……很明显您不是，弗朗切斯科。”

米开朗的语调变了，几眼之间他已经看清了弗朗切斯科手中的那份乐稿——那正是莫扎特今天的歌剧，而且是由他的兄长亲手默写下来的。弗朗切斯科只觉得那欲望的方向跟着变了，热烈的携带着火焰的潮水褪去，重新涌上来的是粘稠的、深黑色的一片潮水，不疾不徐，但令他胆战心惊。他终于想要真正逃却了。但米开朗没有给他机会，他整根抽出性器，将弗朗切斯科又重新翻转过来，后者那健美的、尚还包裹着小腿袜的双腿被他抬起压上桌面，但弗朗切斯科没有从他棕褐色的眼睛中看见阴鹜，相反，他笑了起来，唇线上扬的弧度像极了那个玩世不恭的天才音乐家。他伸手，一面轻缓地抚摸过弗朗切斯科汗湿的脸颊一面以拇指有节奏按压着他红肿穴口，语调轻快又柔软好似加入了蜜糖。

“您就这样爱他？那好，如您所愿。”

米开朗深深地注视弗朗切斯科的异色眼眸，那冰蓝色的瞳眸时常拥有着严苛而冰冷的温度，而金棕色的那一只偶尔会泄露些不一样的情感，譬如看见安东尼奥时的柔和，又或者看见莫扎特时的赞叹和不加掩饰的嫉妒。但那些情感中极少有他的——不知从什么时候起，他和弗朗切斯科就走上了同样属于黑夜、却截然不同的两条道路。他隐藏着自己，哪怕对着最苍白的月影也不曾吐露心声；而此刻那些被积压的情绪蜂拥而来，他近乎残忍地从弗朗切斯科此刻流露的一丝惶恐中感到了满意。他压着弗朗切斯科的大腿故意让他看清自己的性器是如何寸寸没入，随后又用那甜蜜的、不属于他的声线喊，“——萨列里大师！”

乱套了，这一切都乱套了。弗朗切斯科再清楚不过米开朗和莫扎特的长相有多少相似之处，若不是米开朗不喜参加宴会且面容沉郁，那些达官贵族十有八九也会将他们弄混淆。而他此刻唇边的笑、他的声音，所有都给了弗朗切斯科一种被莫扎特操着的错觉。他想要别过脸去，却被米开朗更用力地扳了回来。他在对方下身猛烈冲撞给予的快感中沉沉浮浮，恍惚中又听见米开朗在用原本的声线问。

“您为什么不能爱我？”

那好像只是他的错觉，又好像米开朗的确说了那一句话；浮光掠影间弗朗切斯科已经分不清了。米开朗仍然用着莫扎特的声线亲亲热热喊着他大师，硬热性器却一下比一下更用力大开大合操入深处去。他按在弗朗切斯科腿上的手也太过用力，弗朗切斯科毫不怀疑第二天他的腰和腿上都会留下分明的淤痕。他终于伸出手去环住米开朗的肩胛，近乎安抚地将他拥入怀中。米开朗停顿了一下，随即掐着他的下颚送上带着血腥味的、噬咬般的吻。

弗朗切斯科的性器再一次全然勃起，渗出晶莹的前液沾湿了米开朗的衬衣。与此同时他又一次闻到了那股玫瑰的味道，浓郁得近乎糜烂，随着米开朗撞击的动作一阵一阵向他侵袭，他无端感到某种不知名的恼怒。米开朗的手掌覆盖在他常年被衣物包裹着的乳肉上肆意揉捏，又突然因发现了他重新勃起的性器而欢快笑起来，松开手从衬衣口袋中取出一朵玫瑰——一朵被剪短、除去所有尖刺的紫黑色玫瑰，正是盛开到极致的时候，仿佛攫取了所有午夜的色泽。他按着弗朗切斯科的性器小心将光滑茎秆插入顶端，在弗朗切斯科慌乱摇着头哑声要他松开的低喘中平稳开口。

“我送您一朵玫瑰，大师。”

“……米开朗，你给我拿开！”

弗朗切斯科确实有些生气了，米开朗能从他的声音中听出来，如果没有夹杂上湿润的哭腔，他这一句也可以近乎算作命令。米开朗只是漫不经心地抬手去擦他亲生兄长的眼角，摸到一手的湿热，他总算就此恢复了他自己的神态和语调，“您不能射太多次，先忍一忍，我不会折磨您的。”

你已经在折磨我了。弗朗切斯科很想这么说，但他没有更多的余力去谴责。米开朗将吻痕和淤痕遍布了他全身，将一句句我爱您化作鸦羽般的音符刺入他的灵魂，他无法、也不可能对米开朗毫无回应。米开朗越过他去拉过桌上的烛台点上，在昏暗灼烁的烛光中他们接吻，零星的一点火光在黑夜中沉默注视这一场背德情事，欲望交织成网笼罩住整个房间，越过厚重的帷幕，越过沉重的三角钢琴，层层压下来将他们全然包裹其中。

“……我爱您。”

米开朗又一次低声那么说，如同他第一次说那样，无畏而荒谬，轻浮而珍重，他伸手去拨弄那一朵深色玫瑰，低头虔诚将亲吻落上花心。弗朗切斯科还带着水光的红肿嘴唇微张，那一句回应的首个音节已经涌上了他的喉间，然后他听见了极轻的一声叩门声，接着门被拉开了，一个他再熟悉不过的声音伴着走廊长明的灯光泄露进来。

“兄长？”

“他看见了。”米开朗贴在弗朗切斯科耳畔轻声说，“安东尼奥什么都知道了。”

——那朵玫瑰终究掉到了地上。

**Author's Note:**

> ①意大利语：萨列里一家原本来自于威尼斯共和国，因此母语为意大利语。  
②小提琴：通常的说法是钢琴是乐团中的国王，能够单独演奏也能为一切乐器伴奏；而小提琴是乐团中的王后，只能够做独奏或者主旋律。


End file.
